Stravaganza: City of Ships
by RandyPandy
Summary: When some valuable mosaics are stolen from the City of Ships, yet another Stravagante from England is brought into Talia. Can the Stravagante, both old and new, recover the stolen mosaics and keep their secret hidden at the same time?


**Author's Note:** This is a little side-project I decided to start, because 1) I had no ideas for my current fic, and 2) I've loved the Stravaganza series since I read the very first book. It took me awhile to decide to do City of Ships and not City of Music, especially since I was going to use someone who was already in the books as a Stravagante (not the person in this chapter, though). However, I thought that City of Ships would be best place to send them.

Updates on this are going to be sporadic, if any at all. Once again, if anyone likes this, I apologize, since you might be waiting awhile for the next chapter. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Stravaganza: City of Ships

by RandyPandy

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Melissa Feronni was at a loss as to what she should do. She had just received word that her brother's museum of art had been broken into, and several valuable mosaic paintings had been stolen. Briefly, she wondered what would happen if she threatened to use 'magical' powers to get the thieves to return the mosaics. But no, she couldn't do that; Grand Duke Fabrizio di Chimici would have her arrested and trialed for witchcraft, which was death by burning. He had been suspicious ever since a mysterious youth had stabbed his father, Niccoló di Chimici, to death last year and would lock-up anyone thought to be associated with him.

The young gentlewoman shifted nervously at the thought of being locked up by the di Chimici family, with whom her order had made enemies with long before she came part of it. Nobody would suspect her of being part of the order. Melissa is an average Talian, only 4'11" with pale skin, clear blue eyes set on a rounded face, and wavy brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Deciding to get away from her current thoughts, Melissa walked over to a jewelry box on a dresser and picked it up and opened it. Inside was a necklace.

It was a very valuable necklace, with a pure silver chain and a beautiful flame-colored violin pendant hanging in the middle. The violin was outlined in pure silver. Melissa had always been very fond of the necklace, but had lately decided to use it for something else. She unclasped the chain of the necklace and put it on her neck, along with a diamond bracelet on her wrist. Then she stood up and began to pace around the room.

Then the door opened and a flustered young girl of about nineteen walked into the room. Immediately, Melissa stood up. "Loretta," she called to the girl. "Is there any news?"

Loretta shook her head. "No, my lady, Signor Corinth has not located the thieves yet. He is at his wits end and has no idea how to locate the thieves, and has told me to tell you thus." Melissa sighed. The mosaics stolen were very valuable, as they had been created when the city was newborn and had had plenty of beautiful scenery to look at. The city was still beautiful, but because of the flood the previous year, canals and aqueducts had to be built in order to prevent the city of sinking. It was as if the city was floating on a ship that could sink if the water wasn't removed from it.

"Very well, Loretta. You may go now," Melissa told her. Loretta gave a curtsey and left her mistress's room.

Melissa stood up and began pacing again. Who could possibly be responsible since there would be no trace of the crooks found? And how can she help her brother Corinth? This wasn't the first museum break-in in Talia, and she feared that it was one of the tougher gangs that had taken up residence in Talia that was responsible. These gangs had broken into places and made up with valuable items, and killed people who happened to cross them. These gangs were called the Havea.

She stopped pacing and glanced down at the necklace again. Maybe it was time to allow it to do what it had to...

* * *

So, how is it so far? Think I could make something of this? Read and review! 


End file.
